jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey
Monkeys are haplorhine primates, a group generally possessing tails and consisting of about 260 known living species. Many monkey species are tree- dwelling (arboreal), although there are species that live primarily on the ground, such as baboons. Most species are also active during the day (diurnal). In the dimension of "Jumanji", Monkeys are one of the main animals that inhabit the jungles, even having a portrait carved onto the game's front diorama and even a game playing piece. The Monkey is also represented on the legal tender of "Jumanji's" Central Bank "15" note. Characteristics The Monkey social structure is very interesting to observe. They are very intelligent animals and need socialization for them to be able to thrive in their natural environment. The overall structure can vary based on the species of Monkey. Their social feelings can also change based on stress from their environment just like it can for humans. They enjoy having fun too and bring amazing games and spontaneous events to their lives. Vocalization is the most common method of socialization for the Monkey. They have a variety of sounds that they use. This can be low chatter, clicking, and even high pitch yelling that can be heard for long distances. These sounds allow them to be able to create strong bonds, to take care of their young, and even to warn other groups of Monkeys to stay away. They will warn each other of potential risks and predators when they can too. Monkeys of "Jumanji" are a highly intelligent species, able to adapt to whatever environment they inhabit and can communicate with anyone who speaks their language. Unfortunately, they are a highly excitable, energetic, curious and very mischievous race, making them very destructible when they get bored and sometimes resorting to throwing whatever they find at observing humans, even their own feces. They range from dangerous to mildly annoying "Jumanji" animals depending on their mood. Agility Monkeys are highly agile and able to make quick actions to their advantage. They can move quickly, climb trees and make leaps. Tail Most Monkeys have useful prehensile tails that can act as a fifth arm. In the 1995 Film, Alan was able to save Peter from a Crocodile by pulling him out of the water, by his tail gained by being transformed by the game as punishment. In "The Price", Peter used the prehensile tail he wore as transformed Monkey to hang upside-down in Van Pelt's trap in anguish, and later snatch the hunter's rifle from him and batter Van Pelt with it to save Tribal Bob. Hands & Feet Using their dextrous hands, feet and tails, Monkeys can interact with their environment and are able to climb and scale almost any surface. They are able to seize and steal any objects they like with these hands, and throw any objects at anyone they feel like. Appearances Book= In the original picture book, one of Judy's rolls lands her piece on a square which reads: "Monkeys steal food. Miss one turn". When the children hear the sounds of screeching, they find a dozen Monkeys wreaking havoc over the kitchen, but they are scared out of the kitchen by the thunderstorm. The Monkeys are later scared by the arrival of the Python and bunch up onto a couch with the Guide from a safe distance. The Monkeys and the damage they made disappear when the game is completed. |-|Films= 1995 Film In the 1995 film, Monkeys are one of the main dangers of the game, evident by having a portrait on the game's front diorama and a jade-like game piece which is used by Peter Shepherd, the 4th player. Like the picture book, one of Peter Shepherd's dice rolls summons a gang of local "Jumanji" Monkeys into the Parrish Mansion, where they have a party in the kitchen, but one throws food at Judy and Peter, while another throws knives. After the kids retreat upstairs, the Monkeys leave the mansion and spread out all over Brantford, causing mass hysteria by raiding shops, stealing vehicles and eventually infiltrating the police station. A lone Monkey got trapped inside the Parrish mansion's refrigerator and ran off, which later attempts to hitch a ride with a frightened Nora Shepherd on her way home, which scares her into swerving off road and crashing. When Peter attempted to finish the game early by deliberately dropping the dice to land a 12, "Jumanji" became furious that he tried to cheat and slowly transformed him into a monkey to match his token. In the novelisation, his speech and mind also starts to de-evolve and endures temptation with joining in with other Monkeys in town. Once Alan Parrish finally reaches "Jumanji's" crystal ball and calls out the name, all the Monkeys and other animals were pulled back into the game's dimension and everything from the altered timeline was undone. 2017 Film When "Jumanji" transformed it's board game form into a new video game design, a Monkey was represented on the start-up title screen. |-|TV= In the animated series, Monkeys are prominent animals within "Jumanji's" dimension, having a portrait on the game's from box diorama and game playing piece, even appearing within the closing credits. Some Monkeys are shown to follow the leadership of a more sophisticated simian known as the Judge, a harsh but just lawgiver. One particular trio of monkeys are frequent nuisances to the trio, and even have the audacity to irritate Van Pelt despite him being armed with a powerful gun. The trio who Alan calls the "banana brains" are made up of a middle-sized blue Monkey with a lazy eye who appears to be the leader, a smaller and most annoying brown Monkey who closely resembles the Monkeys that appear in the 1995 film, and a larger grey Monkey who resembles a Gorilla despite still having a Monkey tail. In "Price", Van Pelt's lodge is raided by a horde of Monkeys, including the main trio who take a crossbow to have fun with, only to be scared off by Van Pelt's gunfire, but return to open fire at Alan and the kids when escaping the hunter. Like the original film, Peter discovers a monkey shaped puzzle and is transformed into a Monkey for cheating by not completing it properly. When Jumanji decides to come to Brantford, the Monkey trio arrive as well, stealing Officer Bentley's cruiser and going for a joy ride. After escaping Van Pelt a second time, the trio hand the Monkey puzzle over to the Manji tribe after claiming the crystal to be rightfully theirs, Tribal Bob completes it and solves their clue for that session of gameplay. A Flying Monkey appears on the Get-Out-Of-Jumanji-Free Cards that are sold by Trader Slick, referencing Monopoly and The Wizard Of Oz a nod to the 1995 film's scene involving Monkeys watching the 1939 film adaptation. In "Bargaining for Time", when "Jumanji" stops time in Brantford, the Monkey trio are once again allowed into the world to wreck havoc on anyone and everyone the come across, including Officer Bentley once more. Unlike last time, the effects made by the trouble making Monkeys are left by "Jumanji", including Nora Shepherd being physically messed up and ruining her date. In "Brantford: The Game", when Alan inspects a library book concerning Simian Behaviour, a gang of Monkeys are instantly released from within. Mechanical Monkeys also dwell in the warped Brantford observatory as minions of a fusion between Judy's teacher and Ibsen. In "The Trial", the Primate Society of "Jumanji" attend the trial of Alan Parrish, arrested by the familiar Monkey Trio after he was accused of stealing the Singing Orb. |-|Merch= 'Board Game' *'Secret symbol:' Open Door *'Number:' 1 In the Milton Bradley board game, like the film, a Monkey portrait is on the front cover, while having a danger card. Rolling an Open Door on the rescue die within 1 second will defeat the Monkey threat. 'Jigsaw Puzzles' In 1995, Milton Bradley produced three variant Jigsaw Puzzles as promotional tie-ins for the 1995 film. Each Jigsaw has a different style but all three have 100 pieces each. *Jumanji Painting An identical print of the "Jumanji" board game's painting as it was also depicted on the Milton Bradley Board Game. Against a jungle green background, the bronze zig-zag binds the stylised portraits of Van Pelt, a Monkey, a Rhinoceros and an Elephant against deep jungles, the vast lake and volcanic activity all unified by the speared "Jumanji" name. PC Game In the PC Game, Monkeys appear both in the game and on the game's box art. *Monkey Mission (Monkey Totem): The player controls Peter Shepard in the kitchen and collects plates and pick up snacks that appear on the ground to earn points while dodging pots and pans thrown by Monkeys. The Monkeys can be stopped by catching them and throwing them into the refrigerator. LCD Game A Monkey appears in the LCD game as one of five possible dangers. The Monkey appears to be the smaller of the particular Monkey trio from the animated series, referred to as "Fang" on the rear packing leaflet. The Monkey is quite a michevious character and can be defeated by an axe, spear, or rifle. If the player decides to roll the dice against him, the dice must match anything from a 1 up to a 6. |-|Games= Mobile Game In the Mobile Game, a Monkey (named as Little Monkey) appears as an animal card, as well was having it's icon on the "Jumanji" bingo. References Category:Jumanji animals